bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kokai no Uta
|type = Ending |release date = November 27, 2019 |op/ed number = 6 |starting episode = Episode 64 |ending episode = Episode 77 |previous = Long Hope Philia |next = Shout Baby }} is the sixth ending theme of ''My Hero Academia'' anime adaptation. It is performed by . Single Track List Characters in Order of Appearance *Eri *Eri's Mother *Overhaul *Mirio Togata *Izuku Midoriya Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 手にしたい光がある君は今　寄る辺も無くひとりで岐路に立つ もう後戻りできぬように、と今　横切る不安を殺して帰路を断つ 失いがたい光だった　優しい易しい あいだった それでも、君は行くんだろ 足りないものは足りないままで構わないよ、今から探しにいこう 強さは要らない　何も持って無くていい　信じるそれだけでいい この先でどんな痛みが襲ってもそれだけが君を救うだろう 臆せず 歩き出せ |-| Rōmaji= te ni shitai hikari ga aru kimi wa ima yorube mo naku hitori de kiro ni tatsu mou atomodori dekinu you ni, to ima yokogiru fuan wo koroshite kiro wo tatsu ushinaigatai hikari datta yasashii yasashii ai datta sore demo, kimi wa yukun daro tarinai mono wa tarinai mama de kamawanai yo, ima kara sagashi ni yukou tsuyosa wa iranai nanimo mottenakute ii shinjiru sore dake de ii kono saki de donna itami ga osottemo sore dake ga kimi wo sukuu darou saa, oku sezu arukidase |-| English= There is a light you want so now you stand alone at a crossroads with nowhere else to go Making sure there’s no going back, now you stifle a fleeting sense of anxiety as you cut off all ways to go back home It was a light so hard to let go, it was a gentle, easy love And yet, you’ll still go Doesn’t matter if some things are left lacking, we can start to look for them right now Don’t need to be strong, doesn’t matter if you have nothing, just as long as you believe That will be the one thing that saves you, no matter what kind of pain awaits in the future Go forth without hesitation Full Version Kanji= 手にしたい光がある君は今　寄る辺も無くひとりで岐路に立つ もう後戻りできぬように、と今　横切る不安を殺して帰路を断つ 失いがたい光だった　優しい易しい あいだった それでも、君は行くんだろ 足りないものは足りないままで構わないよ、今から探しにいこう 強さは要らない　何も持って無くていい　信じるそれだけでいい この先でどんな痛みが襲ってもそれだけが君を救うだろう 臆せず 歩き出せ 印は無い一生を“今日“という瞬間に切り分けて 一歩に息を吹き込んでいる 醜さも晒しながら静かにめくりめく日常に 理想に身を焦がす ねぇ目を閉じて　心を聞いて 見つめた願い今もまだ歌い続けてる 月の下 立ち向かう足が震えていたって間違いじゃない 迷っても逃げたくはない 選んだ未来は誰も知らない夜を縫い　彷徨う君だけの海 無傷では何も勝ち取れないと知って 動き出した呼吸を捉えたよ まだ 明日に届かなくても 破れた地図の先を記し始めた　海の真ん中 正解なんて無いね　分かっていても痛むもの ねぇ、多くを望んでる？いるわけじゃない ただ無くせないもの一つ守るために 新しい扉の先　船は進んでく 強さは要らない　何も持って無くていい　信じるそれだけでいい この先でどんな痛みが襲ってもそれだけが君を救うだろう 心音が震える方角へ　　臆せず 歩き出せ |-| Rōmaji= Te ni shitai hikari ga aru kimi wa ima yorube mo naku hitori de kiro ni tatsu mou atomodori dekinu you ni, to ima yokogiru fuan wo koroshite kiro wo tatsu ushinaigatai hikari datta yasashii yasashii ai datta sore demo, kimi wa yukun daro tarinai mono wa tarinai mama de kamawanai yo, ima kara sagashi ni yukou tsuyosa wa iranai nanimo mottenakute ii shinjiru sore dake de ii kono saki de donna itami ga osottemo sore dake ga kimi wo sukuu darou saa, oku sezu arukidase shirushi wa nai isshou wo “kyou” to iu shunkan ni kiriwakete ippo ni iki wo fukikondeiru minikusa mo sarashinagara shizuka ni mekuri meku nichijou ni risou ni mi wo kogasu nee me wo tojite kokoro wo kiite mitsumeta negai ima mo mada utai tsuzuketeru tsuki no shita tachimukau ashi ga furueteitatte machigai janai mayottemo nigetaku wa nai eranda mirai wa daremo shiranai yoru wo nui samayou kimi dake no umi mukizu de wa nanimo kachitorenai to shitte ugokidashita kokyuu wo toraeta yo mada ashita ni todokanakutemo yabureta chizu no saki wo shirushi hajimeta umi no mannaka seikai nante nai ne wakatteitemo itamu mono nee, ooku wo nozonderu? iru wake janai tada nakusenai mono hitotsu mamoru tame ni atarashii tobira no saki fune wa susundeku tsuyosa wa iranai nanimo mottenakute ii shinjiru sore dake de ii kono saki de donna itami ga osottemo sore dake ga kimi wo sukuu darou shinon ga furueru hougaku e okusezu arukidase |-| English= There is a light you want so now you stand alone at a crossroads with nowhere else to go Making sure there’s no going back, now you stifle a fleeting sense of anxiety as you cut off all ways to go back home It was a light so hard to let go, it was a gentle, easy love And yet, you’ll still go Doesn’t matter if some things are left lacking, we can start to look for them right now Don’t need to be strong, doesn’t matter if you have nothing, just as long as you believe That will be the one thing that saves you, no matter what kind of pain awaits in the future Go forth without hesitation Cut up your unmarked life into pieces of moments called today Breathing life into that each step Consumed by passion for your ideals, for your quietly dazzling daily life while also revealing a horrible side Hey, close your eyes and open your heart Under this moon, I still sing of my hopes I longed for Even if my legs tremble as I strive forth, I still made the right choice Though I may hesitate, I don’t want to run away from it The future you chose weaves through an unknown night, drifting in an ocean just for you Learning that winning always comes at a cost, caught my breath just as it began to move Even if it won’t reach tomorrow just yet In the middle of the ocean, marking the destination on a ripped map There’s no right answer, I know that yet it’s still painful Hey, am I asking for too much? Not really But to protect the one thing I can’t lose The ship moves forward beyond the new door Don’t need to be strong, doesn’t matter if you have nothing, just as long as you believe That will be the one thing that saves you, no matter what kind of pain awaits in the future To the direction that your heartbeat trembles, go forth without hesitation Trivia Watch Now References Site Navigation pl:Kokai no Uta Category:Music Category:Season 4 06